The present invention relates to an improved plug or closure for closing and sealing an aperture in a thin metal panel such as the body panel of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a plug comprising a metal plate portion and a plurality of resilient legs which are formed integrally with the plate portion. This has the disadvantage that the legs and the plate portion must be formed from the same material and in some applications, for instance where the plate portion has to be formed from a substantially heavy gauge metal, this is a serious disadvantage.
It is also known to form the resilient legs of a plug separately from the plate portion and then rivet or stake them to the plate portion. This method of manufacture has the disadvantages that it is expensive, it presents problems in aligning and positioning the individual legs in relation to the plate portion and is not generally acceptable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plug or closure comprising a plate portion and a plurality of legs which are separate from the plate portion but which can be quickly and easily attached to the plate portion.